


Kisah Enam Daun

by Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, One Shot, Original Fiction, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha/pseuds/Mirai_sukaminum_Ocha
Summary: Dedaunan kering, seperti halnya cinta, bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Alfen.Sampai gadis Jepang itu datang.[Entry Rochi no Hori 2017]





	Kisah Enam Daun

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik ini ditulis dalam rangka Rochi no Hori.  
> Alfen dan Alice adalah ikon Rochi no Hori 2017

Memalukan. 

Karyawisata kali ini adalah yang terburuk dalam hidupnya. 

Alfen mengeratkan pelukannya ke dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha menenangkan giginya yang bergemeletuk. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus dengan kencang membuatnya kembali merutuki nasib sial yang menimpanya.

Dia memang pernah tinggal di Kanada dan memiliki pengalaman dalam bertahan hidup di musim gugur, tapi lima tahun tinggal di Indonesia yang merupakan negara tropis dan memiliki cuaca panas yang lumayan ekstrim telah membuat sensor perasa suhu di kulitnya perlahan ‘dirombak’ mengikuti standar umum sensor perasa suhu yang dimiliki masyarakat yang tinggal di Negara bergelar Zamrud Khatulistiwa tersebut.

Lagipula, siapa yang sudi keluar dari rumah mereka di pertengahan bulan November dengan hanya mengenakan satu set seragam sekolah berlengan pendek pada malam hari, selain dirinya? 

Suhu saat ini berkisar diantara 5-10 derajat celcius dan Alfen sudah bergetar dari ujung rambut hingga jari kakinya. Dia sangat tidak ingin terkena hipotermia karena dia yakin bahwa dia tidak akan mampu menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. 

Sebagai seorang anggota PMR, sudah seharusnya dia mengetahui berbagai kiat pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan dan cara mengantisipasinya. Benar kata guru pembimbingnya, suatu saat dia akan terkena batunya, dan sekarang adalah saatnya. 

Terbayang olehnya kejadian setahun yang lalu, saat dia masih bergelar siswa baru, dalam satu bab kehidupannya yang juga baru. Alfen sedang berbaring di atas ranjang UKS dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya mengelus seprai putih di bawahnya, berusaha menikmati sepotong kecil nikmat sebagai pelajar SMA, saat ibu guru pembimbing ekskul PMR memergokinya.

_“Jadi kamu datang ke sini hanya untuk ngadem?!”_

Sebagai seorang guru pembimbing, dirinya dibuat shock oleh fakta mengejutkan di atas. Bukannya beliau tidak bisa mentolerir dan terlalu kaku pada aturan, tapi begitu mengetahui bahwa Alfen, murid pindahan yang disayanginya, sedang berleha-leha di tengah jadwal piket orang lain, membuat beliau merasa bahwa dirinya telah diludahi di depan mukanya secara langsung. 

 _Pengkhianat kamu, Fen!_ Rutuk beliau dalam hati.

 _“Yahh…, mau bagaimana lagi, Bu. Di hari seterik ini, tidak ada yang mampu menahan godaan untuk berada di dalam ruangan ber-AC, termasuk saya.”_ Alfen berkilah. 

Wajah ibu guru pembimbing merah padam menahan amarah.

_“Lagipula, ibu juga sama seperti saya, kan? Akui saja bu, di sini sejuk, kan?”_

Habis Alfen terkena damprat ibu guru pembimbing.

Kini, dia bertekad untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya dan akan menjadi seorang anggota PMR yang baik, tekun, sabar, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. 

Alfen menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, lalu memandangi sekelilingnya dengan nanar. Sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon di negara orang. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Bahkan matahari, simbol negara ini, sudah terbenam sejak lama, meninggalkannya bersama seseorang, dia dan sepi. 

Kombinasi yang penuh dengan ironi. 

Dirinya terpaksa menelan kenyataan pahit. Ya, Alfen tersesat di Jepang.

Jepang, negara pelopor anime dan loli, surga bagi para otaku, gudangnya husbu dan waifu, negara impian masa kecilnya dahulu. Tidak pernah sekalipun tebersit dalam pikirannya bahwa karma akan menemuinya secepat ini, disaat usianya bahkan belum genap 18 tahun. 

Ucapan guru pembimbingnya kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya, berputar perlahan seolah mengejeknya.

_“Ingat ini, Fen. Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan merasakan betapa pentingnya menyimak dan memperhatikan!”_

Ingin rasanya Alfen memohon ampun di hadapan gurunya. Tapi apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, perkataan beliau sudah tidak bisa dicabut lagi. 

Alfen menyesali kebodohannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kala itu, pemandu wisata sedang menjelaskan berbagai informasi mengenai tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti. Bukannya mendengarkan, dia malah asyik mencuri pandang ke arah seorang gadis yang diam diam ditaksirnya.

Tubuh mungil berparas elok, aura khas oriental terpancar dari dirinya. Tatapan matanya teduh tapi berkilau, menyiratkan kelembutan sekaligus kerendahan hatinya. Begitu indah tatapan mata itu, sehingga Alfen merasa dirinya bak sehelai daun di musim gugur, melayang bebas lalu diterbangkan sesuka angin, entah kemana. 

Yang paling disukai Alfen dari gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namanya.

Alice.

Amboi, lancar sekali kata itu mengalir dari mulutnya. Seolah Tuhan sudah mendesain lidahnya hanya untuk mengucapkan nama itu saja. 

Selamaini, Alfen hanya mengenal Alice dari pembicaraan kawan-kawannya saja. Dia tidak terlalu mengabaikan desas desus yang mengatakan bahwa ada seorang gadis pindahan cantik asal Jepang, sama sekali tak dihiraukannya hal yang tidak penting itu.

 _“Waifuku pasti lebih cantik dari gadis itu, siapapun namanya.”_ Alfen berujar.

Oh, betapa _kelirunya_ dia.

Hari itu hari Senin, hari yang dibenci oleh mayoritas siswa di seluruh dunia, kecuali Alfen. Dia menyukai hari Senin, Senin adalah awal dari segala-galanya, Senin mengandung semua kebaikan dari hari-hari, dan boleh jadi ia termasuk ke dalam populasi manusia langka yang tidak membenci hari Senin, sehingga Tuhan memberikan suatu anugrah tersendiri kepadanya. 

Cinta pertama. 

Pada awalnya, Alfen berbeda dari kawan-kawannya yang sudah naksir sana-sini, gandeng si A dan si B, tangkap satu lepas yang lain. Soal cinta? Alfen tak kenal dan tak suka. Baginya, cinta hanyalah satu kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf, omong kosong, _meaningless_ , _hopeless_. Cintanya hanya ditujukan kepada sederet waifunya, tidak lebih dari itu.

Lalu, saat istirahat pertama, Alfen melihat gadis Jepang yang menjadi topik pembahasan kawan-kawannya selama ini sedang berjongkok di atas tumpukan daun di bawah pohon rambutan sekolah. 

Sontak Alfen terheran-heran, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? 

Diperhatikannya Alice lekat-lekat. Gadis itu mengambil sehelai daun rambutan kering dengan hati-hati, diamatinya secara seksama sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil helai daun yang kedua. Kejadian ini terus berulang hingga gadis itu berhasil mengumpulkan enam helai daun.

Hal ini terus dilakukan oleh Alice selama seminggu berikutnya, hanya saja dia mengumpulkan daun dari pohon yang berbeda, entah itu daun mangga atau daun pepaya, dan Alfen tak pernah jemu mengamati gadis itu. 

Karena tidak tahan lagi, pada hari Senin berikutnya Alfen berniat untuk mengetahui alasan dibalik perilaku Alice yang dianggapnya ganjil. 

Alfen menghampiri Alice dengan perlahan sebelum berjongkok di sampingnya. Rencananya, dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya. Mungkin dia bisa mendapat teman baru, siapa tahu?

Namun sayang seribu sayang, Alfen malah mendengar jerit ketakutan gadis itu disusul dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di pipinya. 

Begitu sadar atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Alice langsung menghampiri Alfen sambil menggumamkan permintaan maafnya berulang kali dengan terbata bata. Alfen, yang masih terguncang karena barusan adalah pengalaman pertamanya merasakan tamparan seorang wanita, hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. 

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dan menyakinkan Alice bahwa dia baik baik saja, Alfen pun menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran selama tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Mendengar pertanyaan Alfen, Alice menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat pink muda yang serasi dengan warna sweaternya menghiasi pipi gadis itu. Alice terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan logat Jepang yang kental.

 _“Suka…enam daun.”_ Bisiknya pelan.

 _“Eh? Apa?”_ Alfen mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu. 

Alice mengangkat pandangannya sambil tersenyum lembut, cahaya matahari tersebar di belakangnya, membentuk semacam ilusi sureal. Rambut Alice yang berwarna kecoklatan seolah menyatu dengan helaian daun kering yang melayang dihembus angin di sekitar mereka. 

Seumur hidupnya, Alfen belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari saat itu.

Perhatian Alfen tertuju pada jejak air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi Alice. Alfen tertegun. Gadis Jepang di depannya itu memang tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tidak sampai ke matanya.

 _“Ibu suka daun musim gugur.”_ Bisiknya lirih.

Alice menatapnya dengan sendu, kedua sorot mata itu seolah menariknya, memerangkapnya ke dalam pusaran warna merah muda tak berdasar. Caranya memandang Alfen seolah mengisyaratkan masa lalu yang kelam, dan permintaan tolongnya dalam diam.

 _“Ibu pergi…aku dan ayah ditinggal, ibu suka enam, angka kesukaan.”_ Sambil berbicara menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang belum terlalu lancar, Alice berusaha menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tertera di wajahnya, namun usahanya gagal.

_“Aku sayang ibu.”_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, Alice berlari pergi, tersedu-sedu. Meninggalkan Alfen sendiri, tengah menggenggam sehelai daun gugur. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, diacuhkannya suara itu. Alfen mengamati daun kering yang berada dalam genggamannya. Di ingatannya masih terpatri sosok Alice yang menangis, dan keinginan yang membuncah untuk menghapus air mata tersebut. 

Sejak saat itu, Alfen bertekad untuk membuat Alice kembali ceria, tidak akan pernah dilupakannya informasi mengenai enam helai daun yang, walaupun hanya sekilas saja, akan selalu dikenangnya. 

* * *

 

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan dengan normal. Hanya saja, Alfen merasa semakin gugup apabila dia bertemu pandang dengan Alice. 

Seingat Alfen, tak pernah ia mendengar gadis itu mengucapkan lebih dari 10 kata baku bahasa Indonesia dalam sehari. Padahal, dia sangat menyukai cara gadis Jepang itu mengucapkan huruf ‘r’ dan ‘l’. Pernah pada suatu hari dia mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya.

_“Siang, Aruben-kun!”_

Ahh, dengar itu? Logat yang indah, cadel yang mampu melelehkan dirinya. 

Berdebar kencang hati Alfen, suara merdu Alice berubah menjadi musik nan indah di telinganya. Alfen terpaku di tempat, lalu melambai kaku ke arah Alice. Dia berpikir keras, berusaha mengingat kata sapaan dalam bahasa Jepang yang tepat untuk membalas panggilan gadis itu.

_“O-oyasumi, Alice!”_

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menyunggingkan senyumnya, manis sekali. 

Disaat Alice sudah pergi, baru disadarinya bahwa Oyasumi berarti ‘selamat tidur’, sementara matahari sedang berada di titik tertingginya saat itu. 

* * *

 

Begitu mendengar bahwa tujuan karya wisata mereka adalah Jepang, Alfen bersorak. Opportunity, kesempatan besar! Pikirnya. Terlebih saat dia mengetahui bahwa Alice akan menginap di kamar yang berdekatan dengannya, sontak Alfen langsung meloncat kegirangan macam belalang sembah. 

Saatnya dia menunjukkan kepada Alice bahwa dia merupakan sosok ikemen sejati dan bisa diandalkan, tampan dan juga berani, pujaan hati kaum hawa, bermata minimalis, berhidung ekonomis.

Satu hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang, Alfen gelisah tak tahu sebabnya. Layaknya orang yang terkena sambaran cinta pertama, dia susah tidur, serba salah. Miring ke kiri salah, miring ke kanan salah. Posisi telentang, tengkurap, berdiri, kayang, sikap lilin, semua sudah dicobanya, tak ada yang mempan.

Lalu, bagai hujan di siang bolong, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Ide yang mampu membuatnya terkikik sendiri di malam hari sambil membayangkan ekspresi Alice yang terbuai olehnya. 

Salahsatu bagian dari idenya adalah memisahkan diri dari rombongan tur disaat tidak ada satupun kawan atau guru pembimbing yang memperhatikannya. Hanya ada satu hal di benaknya, untuk Alice.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. 

Alfen mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, dia buta arah dan sekarang hari sudah malam. Handphone yang dibawanya sudah lama kehilangan kesadaran. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya yang bisa dimintai pertolongan. Kata orang, Jepang di malam hari adalah negara yang rawan. Teringat Alfen akan kisah-kisah horror dan berbagai legenda urban, tragis dan menuai ancaman. Dengan panik, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, kalau-kalau ada sosok yang tidak diinginkan. 

Ejekan kawan-kawannya muncul bersahutan dalam pikirannya. _“Siapa suruh kelayapan? Kamu mau dianggap bule nyasar? Bahasa Jepang saja masih belum lancar, jangan jadi sok pintar!”_

Hembusan angin malam kembali mengantarnya ke dunia nyata, disertai rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Alfen tercenung, dia harus kembali ke penginapan, tapi di mana tempatnya? Jangankan arah untuk pulang, membedakan pulau Sulawesi dan Kalimantan saja dia masih sering tertukar. 

Alfen menggigit bibirnya dengan panik, salah langkah sedikit saja, dia bisa semakin tersasar dan menjadi incaran manusia jahat tak beriman yang mungkin sedang berkeliaran. Dia masih ingat betul informasi yang didapatkannya dari internet, di sebuah website nomor wahid, beberapa hari yang lalu. 

_Daftar Harga 10 Organ Tubuh Anda, Nomor 6 Bikin Kaget!_

Alfen tercengang, matanya gesit menangkap harga yang tertera pada masing masing organ, mulutnya komat-kamit membayangkan besar keuntungan yang bisa dia dapatkan hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah ginjal. Di sisi lain, dia bergidik memikirkan para korban kejahatan manusia bermata duitan. Sebuah sumber menambahkan bahwa turis asing di negeri orang berpotensi lebih besar menjadi sasaran penculikan, penjualan organ dan perdagangan manusia.

Remaja blasteran Kanada-Indonesia itu serta merta menjadi panas dingin, menggigil dia membayangkan Alice bersama pria lain sementara tubuhnya terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian, dibungkus dalam kemasan dan diedarkan di pasar gelap. 

Digelengkannya kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Alfen mengepalkan tinjunya. Ya, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Saat ini, Alice sedang menunggunya dengan cemas, jangan kecewakan dia, buatlah pujaan hatimu bahagia! Jadilah seorang pria yang jantan, Alfen! Waktunya ambil resiko! Kamu pasti bisa! Maju tak gentar! Garuda Pancasila, akulah pendukungmu! 

Alfen mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya sementara nafasnya memburu.

Kemudian, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar.

“…-ben-kun!” 

Sontak Alfen melambatkan lajunya. Suara itu, jangan-jangan…

“Aruben-kun!!” 

Belum sempat Alfen menoleh, seseorang terlanjur menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Samar samar terdengar suara isakan dari orang itu. Alfen menundukkan kepalanya dan hatinya seakan melompat naik menuju tenggorokannya.

“Alfen! Kemana saja kamu, hah?! Seenaknya menghilang seperti ini! Apa kamu tahu bahwa bapak cemas sekali?!” Seru guru pembimbingnya muntab. Satu persatu guru dan petugas keamanan mulai berdatangan mengelilingi mereka. Tapi Alfen tidak mendengar satupun teriakan jengkel guru pembimbingnya, ataupun panggilan cemas petugas kesehatan di sampingnya. Waktu seolah membeku. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepada gadis Jepang dalam pelukannya, cinta pertamanya. 

Dia membalas pelukan Alice. Tubuh mungil gadis itu bergetar, terisak-isak. Dari mulutnya mengalir permintaan maaf tiada henti. Alfen membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan sebelum menyodorkan genggaman tangannya pada Alice. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapnya kebingungan. 

“Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.” 

Dengan perlahan, dibukanya genggaman tangannya. Enam helai daun maple menyeruak dari balik jemarinya. Alice terpaku. Ditatapnya keenam helai daun itu, lalu dia menatap Alfen dengan terpana, terus menerus secara bergantian. 

“Hanya ini daun maple dengan kondisi terbaik yang bisa kutemukan, aku sudah berniat untuk menyerahkan keenam helai daun ini kepadamu, tapi aku tersesat. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu cemas.” Alfen menjelaskan sambil terkekeh pelan. 

Gadis Jepang itu tidak menjawab, tidak membalas perkataan Alfen. Air mata yang berkumpul di sudut matanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi, mengalir dengan deras.

Kemudian, Alice tertawa. 

Tawa paling indah yang pernah didengar Alfen.

“Terima kasih…, terima kasih...” Ucapnya berulang kali, diselingi sesenggukan dan tawanya. Dia menggenggam keenam helai daun pemberian Alfen dengan erat, seolah itu hartanya yang sangat berharga. 

Alfen tersenyum sembari mengamati keenam helai daun maple di genggaman Alice. Dirinya kembali merasakan semua perasaan indah tak terperi yang dialaminya saat beradu pandang dengan gadis itu, di bawah pohon rambutan, untuk yang pertama kalinya. 

Karya wisata kali ini adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupnya.


End file.
